Smile
by XxYourLittleHarlequinxX
Summary: She was apart of his past. She was apart of him. With his plans for Gotham blooming, she needed to be taken care of. JokerXOC. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Joker or the Dark Knight movie. Just my developing story and character. Enjoy!**

Underneath the angry rain and in the shadows of an alley, stood a menacing figure, hunched over and glaring at his pocket watch. The gold glinted in the moonlight that revealed a slight portion of his person. His purple overcoat hung heavy. His sickishly green curls pasted on his forehead. Most of his garish makeup had washed off in the downpour and landed on the manmade earth around him. The song of the city around him reminded him that he was alive. The stripper performing oral sex on the politician a few yards behind him reminded him that this city wasn't worth saving. It was dirty and corrupt despite the banners and billboards that eagerly displayed otherwise. The ticking of the watch and the sound of water hitting pavement fought to overcome the sound of the music the blared from the strip club to his left. To his right was an abortion clinic.

'How convenient,' he thought. This caused a small cackle to erupt from his chest before he snapped back to his pocket watch. Tick. Tick. Tick. The idiot was late. Of course this would need taking care of. He let out a giddy laugh.

He clasped the watch shut before storing it away in his soaked overcoat. He wiped away his hair with his gloved hand as he began to take those deliberate and slow steps toward the busy street. Heel, toe. Heel, toe. The view from the alley widening with each move forward. Before the moonlight could reveal his character a windowless white van screeched to a stop before him, the driver nearly smashing his face into the steering wheel.

The driver was a mountain of a man. His sleek black hair took up to much of his attention. The size of his nose was severe. He was arrogant and foolish. These traits made him perfect for the Joker to manipulate. He smiled dumbly as the Joker swung the door open and hopped in. Laughing, he slammed on the gas petal skidding out before the Joker was fully in the vehicle, causing the door to slam shut and nearly smash his foot. A growl erupted from the Joker, however, the fool didn't notice as he began speaking about whatever he thought was important.

The Joker adjusted his coat before settling in his seat, facing the driver. He began to fool with the knife in his coat pocket before taking the conversation.

"Her tits are like-"

"Was everything taken care of?" The Joker's voice was cold and slow. It grumbled and rattled in the driver's ears, catching him off guard.

"Wha-what?" The driver peaked at his accomplice from the corner of his eye before becoming uncomfortable in his seat.

"Was everything taken care of?" He repeated the question slower this time so the idiot could comprehend. The Joker watched him closely.

"Ye-yeah." It sounded more like a question and the Joker caught it.

"It's simple. The answer I'm looking for is either a 'yes' or a 'no'." The Joker licked his lips in anticipation. The driver relaxed a little.

"Yes, I took care of every-"

Before he could finish his sentence the Joker was on him. With a quick slash to the gut, the Joker quickly opened the door to throw the the body out into the rain. He slammed the door shut before mumbling a quick exasperated thank you.

He caught hold of the loose steering wheel and directed it onto the rode. He fixed his hair out of his face before sitting fully in the driver's seat. Downtown Gotham slowly disappeared in the rear view mirror before he adjusted it to see the prizes that awaited him in the back of the van.

There on the floor was a girl. Still in her work uniform, she laid tied, blindfolded and gagged. The name tag gleamed her name, Maddie. Her brown hair was once neatly tied back but now it fought to stay bound by the purple ribbon. Half of her face was illuminated in the moonlight. The soft curve of her jaw and slight bump of her nose shined brightly, catching his attention. He knew the chocolate color of her eyes from memory. They knew him. Something long suppressed inside him stirred. The feeling angered him causing him to harshly turn the wheel. Her muffled squeal, as she was crushed by a bag of money, made him feel better. His loud cackle echoed through the van and into her mind sending a chill down her spine. She whimpered quietly to herself as she allowed tears to fall.

He felt the feeling retreat to the depths and he focused on the road. He was wet and the rain had nearly washed his war paint off. The black still faithfully clung around his eyes and bright red still remained in the creases of his scars.

He had her. He was winning.

**So...? What do you think? I'm rewriting this story from my original one. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Let me know what can be better or just plain review. **

**Im a review addict, need my habit.**


End file.
